Sakura's Apology
by Lust of Shadows
Summary: Sakura loses something, and to get it back all she has to do is apologize. Rated incase I write something weird. If your bored enough read & review.
1. Where is IT!

**Disclaimer For All Chapters: I Do Not own Naruto in any shape or form. I only own the plot and the computer.**

The water rippled lightly as the wind skimmed over it's glassy surface, disturbing the unmoving reflection of the bridge there.

Pale grey clouds suspended in the air lazily trecked thier way across the sky, a beautiful combination with the dark blue of the early morning, giving an atmosphere of peace and serenity.

As the wind traveled from sky to water, from water to sky and past the shops and homes of Konoha it swept past a boquet of flowers laid forgotten before the Yamanaka flower shop.

The flowers, weak and wilting gladly relinquished thier petals to the pull of freedom.

As they soared some petals departed, a few landed on a bench, while others, on the sidewalk.

However, further on thier journey, the wanderers lost some of thier bretheren to an open window and snowy white curtains.

Floating gently, the petals came down to earth, landing on the angelic and peaceful face of Haruno Sakura.

The combination of enhanced senses and a naturally light sleeper caused this to awaken the pink haired girl, lashes fluttering softly against rose tinted cheeks.

Emerald irises met the sight out the window, reflecting the images caught in thier sleepy gaze.

Blinking in confusion as to what woke her up, Sakura yawned softly before turning over to face the opposite direction, intent on getting more sleep before starting her day.

Slipping her left arm underneath her pillow and tucking her right to her chest, she sighed in contentment and began to slip back into the world of illusions when she felt something..or more like the _lack_ of something that jerked her from her relaxed state.

Sitting up abruptly, she hastily pushed her pillow off the bed to stare at the spot it had just been, eyes searching desperately for something that wasn't there.

Eyes wide and lips parted in panic, she slid from the bed and began to skim every possible nook and cranny of her room, only to end up standing in the center of it with a look of anguish adorning her face.

Trying to keep from flying into a full blown panic attack, Sakura thought about where _it _could possibly be.

_Oh no, how could it have went anywhere? It's an inanimate object! It's not like it grew legs and ran away! Someone must have taken it!_

Her expression became the perfect picture of fury and suspicion. How _dare anyone_ take _it. _

_When I find out who took my..!_

She stopped her train of thought as the word _who _was processed.

Who _did _take _it? _Who would even _want_ to? The only person that really could have would be Hinata, but she would never do that...Would she?

_No. _Sakura decided.

_Hinata would never do anything _like_ that, not purposely anyway_...

With a gasp of alarm and a frightened look, Sakura whirled around and headed for the bathroom,throwing off her gown and grabbing her usual outfit she had draped over the back of a chair as she did so.

Brushing her hair and teeth as well as caring for every other womanly need besides a shower, she ran from the bathroom and hopped on one foot while attempting to put on a shoe.

After a struggle that the shoes nearly won, she was out the window and speeding down the streets, not realizing that she was the only person outside.

**(A/N: Short, I know. I'm doing this for fun, I'm desperately bored! **

**I'm a romance lover who decided to make a non romance but ended up doing this anyway. Well, now that I think about it, it's not exactly romance, it's...actually... I'm not all that sure _what_ it is.**

**I'm only on the first chapter! I'll figure it out later. See you on the update! Chapter title: Guilty Hinata and the Hyuuga Raid. **

**If you read it, review! Opinions are a good thing! I've started this fic with a fairytale like description, the next will be the normal fic style. (Told you, I'm bored! A dangerous thing...)**

**Lust of Shadows**

**Happy Halloween! **


	2. Guilty Hinata and the Hyuuga Raid

**(A/N: Alright, I just want to make a few things nice and clear before anyone looks further than this chapter. **

**I have no clue what the Hyuuga's living quarters are like, I have no idea how the Hyuuga clan works and I have no concern as far as the characters personalities go.**

**Sakura is about sixteen to seventeen, whichever makes you comfortable and Neji is a year older than her. I won't be mentioning Naruto, Sasuke, Lee or anyone unecessary in the fic.**

**But for your curiosities sake and since this is only an authors note, Sasuke is still hanging around snake boy, Naruto is out on a mission somewhere, Lee is training with Gai and just being...Lee and Sakura is not a hospital nurse! She is a medi nin trained for on the scene emergency healing during missions. She's not stuck in an office all day filing papers on people that have freaky infections or any other strange disease.**

**Hinata took Sakura's bedding to be cleaned because Sakura had moved from her parents home and recently gotten an apartment of her own. She started off with nearly nothing and worked very hard to fix her apartment up and has yet to get a washer and dryer, Hinata being as kind as she is decided to help her. There you go.**

**By the way, we are free of fairy tale mode! Now it's just...normal.)**

oOooOooOooOo

Sakura panted as she ran up the stone pathway leading to the main entry of the Hyuuga residence.

Coming to a halt before the large double doors, she knocked as hard as she could, aware that the servants might not hear it due to the sheer size of the mansion like complex.

Leaning against one of the doors, she waited for a total of eight seconds before knocking again, and another five before kicking it.

"_Hello!_ Is anyone in there?! Open the door! I need to see Hinata _now!_"

Close to giving up, she gave the door a farewell kick before it swung open.

"Ahhh!" Losing her balance, Sakura flailed as she came crashing to the ground.

"Sakura!" Hinata rushed over to the fallen girl and helped her up before Sakura grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"Where is it?!"

Furrowing her brows in confusion and wincing at the rough treatment she was recieving, the Byakugan user blinked her pearly white eyes before replying.

"W-where's what?"

"When you took my blankets and stuff for my bed, did you see anything under the pillow?"

Silence

"It was red." She added quickly.

The seconds ticked by before Hinata shook her head.

"No. I-I didn't really b-bother t-to look under the pillow, I just t-took the pillowcase off b-before bundling everything up and putting it in a bag."

Sakura released the Hyuuga heiress before jumping up.

"Where did you take it to be cleaned? The laundrymatt?"

Hinata shook her head again before rising to her feet. "N-no, I brought everything here, I-I was a-afraid to go there."

Green eyes peered curiously into white ones before snapping into 'Go mode'

"Where's your laundry room?"

"...Well, in the- I'll show you" the soft spoken girl replied, already knowing what Sakura meant to do. She was going on a search, for the red thing.

The rosette haired girl followed Hinata into the Hyuuga complex, a smile adorning her face. _It _was undoubtedly here, and the distance from the main entrance and the laundry area couldn't be all that big.

Within the next thirty or so minutes, all would be well again. Right?

oOooOooOooOo

She should of known.

She really, really should of known.

It wasn't there. Surprise surprise. She and Hinata had asked every servant and maid that worked in that wing of the home and none had seen a red object.

Hinata had been guilt stricken and on the verge of tears before Sakura assured her that everything was alright. It was a lie of course, but the Hyuuga heiress didn't need to know that.

With a sigh Sakura slowly made her way down the street leading to her one bedroom apartment, mourning over the loss of something special to her.

_"A-are you sure Sakura?" Hinata asked uncertainly, fidgeting with her fingers and looking downwards at the space between her sandals._

_"Of course I am! It's nothing Hinata, don't worry about it, okay?"_

_After a few seconds the pearl eyed girl nodded and offered a shakey smile._

_Sakura smiled back before giving a small wave and walking away._

_"Sakura!"_

_The pink haired girl turned with a questioning look._

_"Hm?"_

_"I-I was wondering...what was it? The thing you w-were looking for?"_

_Sakura blinked before smiling again._

_"Just a red silk ribbon. That's all."_

oOooOooOooOo

**(A/N: Ya ya, short again. Oh well, next chapter will be mostly about Neji I guess. He'll finally have some sort of interaction (I think) with Sakura. **

**Remember, I have no guilt if I butchered the characters personalities. Just making sure that's known seeing as I don't want to be flamed over something I've already clarified.**

**I don't want to be lectured on this or that, I am attempting to make this a side fic. Something for people to read that isn't long and doesn't take a large vocabulary to comprehend. You could even read these chapters during the commercials of your favorite tv show if you wanted (depending on your natural reading speed ofcourse)**

**Review if you'd like, alert if your curious and ignore if you couldn't care less if you wanted to.)**


	3. Found

**(A/N: New chapter, acknowledgement of Neji's existance...yay.) **

**

* * *

**He scowled as the annoying sound persisted, fists clenching and chakra flaring in wrath. 

Whoever was at the door was going to _suffer._

_And the pathetic servant whose job is to answer the door is going to die_.

Brows furrowing, he slowly rose to his feet and made his way from the room he had just been meditating in and towards the source of the distraction.

Calm, well-timed footsteps echoed down the hallway, only muffled by the sound of the ever persistant knock.

_Bam!_

Or whatever the _visitor _was trying to do to the door.

_"Hello! _Is anyone in there?! Open the door! I need to see Hinata _now!_"

Quick footsteps towards the door, out of his sight.

_Bam!_

"Ahh!"

"Sakura!"

He stopped, Haruno?

"Where is it?!"

Eyes narrowed.

"W-where's what?"

_Yes, where's what?_

"When you took my blankets and stuff for my bed, did you see anything under the pillow?"

_...What?_

"It was red."

"No. I-I didn't really b-bother t-to look under the pillow, I just t-took the pillowcase off b-before bundling everything up and putting it in a bag."

_Why did..?_

"Where did you take it to be cleaned? The laundrymatt?"

"N-no, I brought everything here, I-I was a-afraid to go there."

He scowled again.

_Pathetic._

"Where's your laundry room?"

"...W-well in the-I'll show you."

He heard the door shut and the footsteps of the two girls fade away.

Haruno, was in his home.

Loud.

Annoying.

_Sakura._

There was no way he was going to be able to meditate with that girl in the same general area.

_Ridiculous._

He walked swiftly towards the door, careful to keep his footsteps inaudible. He didn't wish to be interrogated for the location of this red object the emerald eyed girl was looking for.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji blinked as he stepped outside, his previous irritation melting away as he inhaled the early morning air. 

Much better.

He shoved his hands into his pockets as he strolled down the stone pathway, debating wether he should try his meditation exercises in one of the training fields or not.

There was always a risk,considering Lee was usually found at this time of morning training with his once sensie.

If he bumped into him, the young Taijutsu master would challenge him to a sparring session which he would inevitably win. It would be a waste of time.

He stopped as one of the gardeners assigned to care for the entrance garden walked past.

Red.

He whirled around and watched as the gardener continued to walk towards a bush, shears in hand.

There tied in her chestnut hair, was a red ribbon.

Shaking his head, the Hyuuga prodigy took a left leading towards one of the rock gardens. He would finish his meditation there.

* * *

"A-are you sure Sakura?" 

_Twitch_

"Of course I am! It's nothing Hinata, don't worry about it okay?"

_Twitch_

"Sakura!"

_Twitch_

"Hm?"

"I-I was wondering...what was it?The thing you w-were looking for?"

"...Just a red silk ribbon. That's all."

Eyes flew open.

_A red ribbon..was it _that_ ribbon? Maybe..._

He would find out.

Rising to his feet, the Hyuuga rounded the corner just in time to see Sakura disappear.

He just had to find the gardener.

* * *

After searching for the better part of an hour, he finally cornered the gardener from that morning. 

He got straight to the point.

"Where did you get that ribbon?"

The young girl blinked her wide eyes before nervously responding.

"W-wha, oh, you mean this?"

She gestured to her hair.

His eyes narrowed as he nodded.

"O-oh, I f-found it earlier, on the stone pathway."

"...Give it to me."

"Huh?"

The girl backed up a few steps, fingering her ponytail.

"The ribbon, hand it over. Now."

He held his hand out, waiting for her to comply.

"Oh...I..uh.."

His jaw clenched.

"Do you wish to lose your job?"

"No!"

"Then hand it over."

Biting her trembling lower lip, the girl slowly untied the beautiful ribbon, already mourning the loss.

She held it out toward him, jumping as he snatched it away.

_Idiot._

He shook his head and turned away, dismissing the girls presence.

_Now, what to do with this._

He tangled his fingers in the fabrice, feeling it's soft texture.

This, was more than likely the ribbon Sakura had been searching for. He should return it and forget the entire situation afterwards.

But he had been the one to find it, and as a way of paying him back, since this object was of importance to her, the rosette haired girl should give him something in return.

_But what?_

He would consult her later. He had his own business to tend to at the moment.

Pocketing the delicate object, Neji returned to his previous activites.

Tomorrow, he would negotiate with Sakura.

* * *

**(A/N: Geeze, this chapter sucked. I was really just trying to get this part over with. It was so _boring _I could have _died._ The whole beginning of this fic is boring! But the more fun stuff is coming up so I'm baring through the torture of writing the crap. I hope it's worth it in the end. I may even re write this chapter sometime in the future it sucked so bad. Ah well, at least we know Neji's here to save us all. Some NejiSaku interaction should be due next chap. And I _swear_ this will be the _last_ time I _ever_ promise to update quickly again. It makes you feel obligated and then that shows in a major way, ugh. _BAD LoS! BAD! _smacks self I've broken my own writers code DAMMIT! Ah well, can't go back on it now, after all, a promise is a promise. Dont' know when the next update will be! Whenever the right mood strikes I guess. Thanks for reading!)**


	4. Not a chappy, READ! IMPORTANT INFO!

I'm sorry you guys. I haven't updated in a while and won't for a long time. Why? Well, this is embarrassing but...I'm grounded. Damn. I'm grounded for about three months... Anyway I have to be quick about this authors note, my mom's in the garden right now so I had the chance to let everyone know what's going on, she's a 'stay at home mom' so I just got really bold here... Once again sorry.

Oh, what did I do to get into so much trouble? A number of things, among them was covering this jerks backyard in flour and throwing dog crap at him from his tree...not to mention buying a bunch of bras and undies and decorationg said tree with them...--;

I'll try and sneak a chapter her or there or something when the 'ladies' come over for this stupid book club thing, therefore demanding 'mommy's' attention :D 


End file.
